Left 4 Dead:Zombies Were Human Too
by Xx.ZoMbIEs.xX
Summary: I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of the characters. This is a story about what I think the special infected lifes' were before the infection got to them. This story also features the survivors. PLEASE Write Reviews,Thank you! My 1st story on Fan Fiction.
1. Preface

Zombies Were Humans Too..

Preface What if you were turned into a zombie? Wouldn't you be mad or upset? I would, well I'm going to tell you a story of five zombies that hate doing their job. They didn't get bit or have their brains eaten or any of that, they were five sick human beings that were being tested for the sickness they had which was called the T-virus. They all had it, they had it for about two months then they had to go into to be tested. The scientists were doing the best they could to find a cure for the virus, but failed. The five humans died four weeks after the testing had started, There were four guys and a girl, some how they all got the virus the same day and year, and died the same date and year too, freaky huh? One guy died first, he was a smoker, followed by the guy, then the girl, then the other two guys. I'm going to tell you the story of Dean Kennedy, the first one to die. His story is about how he spent his day before he got the infection, Followed by the others...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Dean Kennedy

The day was November 17Th name was Dean Kennedy, He was about twenty-eight, when he got the virus. He lived in an apartment close to his mom's house, his little sister was visiting for about a week at his house, she was visiting from college, she was about nine-teen. Her name was Zoey.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Dean asked his little sister.  
"I don't care." Zoey said in a face that Dean knew was her "I wanna go shopping" face that she always made when she visited Dean sighed "Do you want to go shopping?" Dean asked her.  
Zoey looked surprised, but that's what she always did. "Really? Are you sure?"  
" I guess, go put you shoes on and take your coat it's cold out there." Dean yelled out at her has she ran up the stairs.  
"Okay!!" She yelled back.  
Dean sat down in his chair, and turned on the TV, House of the Dead was on.  
" What a stupid movie, I mean like they way the look and everything. Wow I'd hate to be a zombie." Dean said.  
Zoey came down stairs "You're not coming?" Zoey asked.  
"No go ahead, I'll just stay here and watch this horrible movie." He said "Oh," Zoey said while looking outside at Dean's car.  
"You didn't bring your car did you?" Dean asked her.  
" I did, but mom has it." She said.  
" Oh OK then, go ahead." Dean said while grabbing the car keys, and handing them to her.  
"Thanks." Zoey yelled as she walked out the door.  
Whatever Dean thought, he finished watching the horrible movie, then made dinner.  
"Mm-mm, Chicken, my favorite." He said while taking the food out of the sat back down and found that his favorite movie was on, the 1978 version of Dawn of the Dead.  
"See now That's an awesome movie." Dean said while shoving a mouthful of chicken into his mouth.  
House of the Dead came on again after Dawn of the Dead was over.  
"This again?" Dean said. Dean flipped the channel and found A Nightmare on Elm Street was on, and he watched that instead. Dean got up to put his empty plate in the sink, while he was washing his plate, a weird smell had came across the room.  
"What the heck is that?" Dean sniffed.  
Dean continued washing his plate and ignored the smell, but it got stronger. Dean turned around and he felt kinda dizzy, as he tried to make his way to his chair he suddenly became light headed and collapsed on the floor.  
"W-hhhat happend? W-hhhhere am I?" Dean asked while opening his eyes, and next to him was his little sister standing right beside him.  
" Your in Mercy Hospital, I came home and you were lying there on the floor." Zoey told him.  
"Am I ok?" Dean asked.  
Zoey and Dean looked at the doctor. The doctor was looking at his medical chart and then looked at Dean and Zoey.  
"Well I'm afraid to tell you that, you have a virus." The doctor told them.  
"What kind?" Zoey asked.  
" Were not sure, but it's very strong and deadly." The doctor said.  
"So, am I going to die?" Dean asked.  
The doctor looked sad, then a paper came in from the front office. Doc read the paper and his eyes shot up at Dean then Zoey.  
"Well?"Dean asked.  
"Possibly, but some of the scientists were wondering if they can test you to see if they can find a cure. We have four more with the same virus, and they all agreed to do it."  
The doctor said.  
"Will it help other people like me?" Dean asked.  
"Were hoping." Doc said "OK then, I'll do it." Dean said while looking at Zoey with sad eyes.  
Zoey looked at Dean trying to fight the tears back, but she failed to do so. " Are you sure?" Zoey asked him.  
"I'm possitive." Dean said while grabbing Zoey's hand."Possitive." he said again looking the doctor.  
"OK, I'll tell the scientists that you'll be coming." the doctor said while walking out the door.  
"It's gonna be OK." Dean told Zoey. "I'm gonna be tested for a cure so that, other people that have or are going to have what i have, will stand a chance because of me. OK?" Dean said.  
Zoey shook her head yes, and hugged Dean.  
The doctor and a few scientist came into the room to get Dean, to take him into the lab.  
"It's time to go." The doctor said while taking the iv drip out of Dean's arm and helped him up so that he could get into a wheelchair.  
"It'll be OK, I promise."Dean said while being wheeled out the door.  
"I know, I believe you." Zoey said as her older brother had left the room.  
"It'll be OK." Zoey said her brother's last words and grabbed her coat and walked out of the room. She left the hospital and went to her mom's house and told her what happened, and that she was going to go back to her dorm room. She left within thirty minutes. When she got back to the campus she went to the video store and rented two movies. She rented the last two movies her brother had last watched, House of the Dead, and A Nightmare on Elm Street. She didn't know the he had watched Dawn of the Dead, because it had came on when she was still shopping. When she came home to find her brother she found that A Nightmare on Elm Street was on. She watched House of the Dead once and A Nightmare on Elm Street twice, then she fell asleep, dreaming that the day wouldn't have happened.

The End of Chapter One, Dean Kennedy

See how Dean had a good life,{minus the smoking} until the virus got to him? Zombies did have a life too. Now I'm gonna tell you a story of how best friends got the T-virus...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Annie Peck & Ray Carmine

Annie Peck was a poor twenty-two year old, living in an unstable apartment with her friend Ray Carmine. Annie had just came back from Mercy Hospital, from giving birth to her baby boy. Annie was so happy when her baby was delivered, but the sad thing was that the baby had passed away shortly after he was born. Annie was sad, she had been crying herself to sleep for the pass four days. Annie couldn't afford to pay the rent, neither could Ray. Ray stole money from people to pay the rent and to afford what ever he and Annie needed.  
____________Four more days passed and it was the 15th of November 2009.________

"Annie? Annie, where are you?" Ray called out for Annie. Ray had left three days ago, and he hasn't seen Annie sense.

*CRIES*  
*CRIES*  
*CRIES*  
"Annie, where are you?" Ray called out again.

*CRIES* Ray heard the crying from the farthest room in the apartment, that was suppose to be the baby's room. Ray opened the door and found Annie sitting on the floor, in a dark corner crying.  
"Annie?" Ray asked while walking toward the thing sitting on the floor.  
" Go away."Annie told him.  
"Why?"Ray asked.  
"Just, Go away." Annie said again.  
Ray saw that Annie's whole body was just bone, no skin just bone.  
"What, happened to you?" Ray asked her.  
"I SAID GO AWAY!" Annie yelled while getting up and attacking Ray. Ray pushed her off and locked Annie in the room, and left the apartment.  
Ray soon found out that Annie had cut his arm, it wasn't bleeding it was just normal, like she didn't even scratch him. _____ A day passed it was now the 16th____

Ray kept scratching his arm where Annie had scratched him, he made his arm bleed. The scratch had spread like an infection all over his body. Ray had some dirt on his arms and legs, so he wiped the dirt of. He looked down at his arms and saw little squiggles moving around in his arms, he found a small piece of wood and used that to scratch his arms and legs. He made his arms and legs so bloody that he had to put a sweat shirt on and then wrap tape around his right and left arm, above his knee-cap, and his left ankle. He felt kinda sick, but he thought it would just pass. He was wrong he passed out in an alley. He woke up in Mercy Hospital.  
__________November 17th________

"How did I get here?" He asked. Nobody was around to answer his question.  
The nurse came in and said. "You were found in an alley, somebody called 911 and they picked you up, and now your here." She said.  
"What about Annie? Is she alright?" He asked worried.  
She sighed,"Shes fine, some herd her cries and called 911." She said.  
"Oh, OK. That's good I guess." He said to himself, but the nurse herd him.  
"Yes, yes it is. She was locked in a dark room, do you have any knowledge to that?" She asked him.  
He waited for about a minute and answered her question."Yes, I locked her in," he paused "She attacked me." He said while looking at his scratches.  
"Oh, I see. Um well we're going to take a few tests to see if you have an infection, or something. OK?" She said.  
"Ok."He replied.  
The nurse left and came back with the doctor. She was carrying a box that had the bio-hazard sign, It must be the needles He thought.  
"You might feel a slight pinch." She warned.  
He held out his arm and the nurse aimed the needle at his arm. It took about four minutes, then she put band-aids were the shoots were put in. She handed the tubes of blood to the doctor to examine. He put them in a container and left the room. He returned within ten minutes with a medical chart and looked it over again, making sure that what ever was printed was right. He took a deep breath and said "There is a virus that's called the T-Virus." He paused "You have it, so does your friend Annie." "Well what is it exactly?" He asked.  
"It's very deadly," The doctor paused." I've had experience with another patient including Annie, the first patient said that he would go into to testing, to help other people if they were to get it." Ray looked at him confused,"So, has Annie agreed to do it?" "Well, she's sleeping now. I haven't told her what she had, but I'll tell her as soon as shes awake." His words promising.  
Ray thought about it for a minute, " There's no cure for this right? I mean, am I gonna die either way?" The nurse left the room, until the doctor finished what he was going to tell Ray."Yes, I'm afraid so." He said quietly. The nurse came back about a minute later.  
"Alright, I guess. When do they come get me?" He asked. The doctor looked out the door and around the corner, and made room for two scientist wheeling a wheelchair."Now." The doctor said.  
Ray got up and fell into the wheelchair, and the scientist wheeled him off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hello? Are you awake?" Someone asked.  
Annie opened her eyes and saw that see was the hospital.  
"Um, yeah I guess." She said softly."What happened?" She said while rubbing her eyes.  
"You were locked in a room, Crying." The woman said."Oh, I'm sorry I bet your wondering who I am?"  
Annie blinked her three times then answered."Yeah, I guess." The woman smiled and stood up."I'm your doctor." "OK." Annie said. "So, why am I here?"  
"Your suffering from a virus and-----. Annie had cut her off. "A virus, what kind?"  
"It's called the T-Virus, very dangerous." The doctor said.  
"And what else?" Annie asked.  
The doctor looked at Annie, like she didn't know what she was talking about."Oh, um starvation, you were suffering from starvation."  
"Oh." She said.  
"Your friend, um what was his name?"The doctor asked.  
Annie looked and closed her eyes trying to remember what her friend's name was."Ray?" She said worried.  
"Yeah, there you go, He was in the hospital too, he had the same infection. There is no cure for it so his doctor asked if he would let the scientists test him for a cure." The doctor said.  
Annie thought real hard of what could have given him the virus. Then she remembered. "It was me,"She said sadly"It was because I scratched him? Right? I had this before he did, I gave it to him,"She paused "That's why my baby died, I had the virus when he was in me." The doctor looked sad. "Oh, I'm so sorry."  
Annie looked at her."I'll do it." The doctor looked surprised, "Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely, as long as I'm with my baby boy." She said.  
"Ok, I'll tell the----. She got cut off again, the scientist were already there with the wheelchair ready to go.  
"Nevermind." The doctor said walking away.  
One of the scientists helped Annie up into the chair and they wheeled her away.

The End of Chapter Two, Annie Peck and Ray Carmine.

They were poor, the lived a hard life, it was more painful when they got the hungry for the human flesh.  
Now here is the story of the lonely over-weight guy that delivers stuff to buildings.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Will Wright "Here you go." Will said to worker. "Thanks." The worker said while grabbing the box.  
Will Wright was delivering a package to a building called "The Junior Systems Analyst". He often delivered there more then any other building. Will lived in an small house, well small enough him. He was an only child, his parents would always leave him alone while they went on business trips. So Will found an interest in movies, video games, and food. After he got done with his delivery he went to Taco Bell to eat some lunch. He went home thinking that something good was going to happened to him, but it always never turned out that way. He did his usual stuff when he got home. He took a shower, checked his e-mail, watch two different movies every night, played his favorite video game, eat dinner and desert, then he went to bed. That was his typical day, until today. When Will got home, he did the first two things that he always did. When he got done checking his e-mail he got up from his seat and just fell out of no where.

~~~~~~~November 17 The day Will got the virus~~~~~~~

Will woke up in Mercy Hospital in room 205. The doctor was walking in his room, when he was waking up.  
"Sorry, about that." The doctor said.  
Will looked confused."Sorry," he paused taking a deep breath."Sorry, about what?" The doctor looked at him with cautious eyes." You, were up about an hour ago. Waiting for me to come back with the results."  
Will looked around the room twice, then at the doctor."I did?"  
"Yes," He said laying the medical board on the counter."You were up, and I have the results right here." He pointed at the clipboard. Will looked at the clipboard and and said,"Well, what are the results?"  
Again the doctor looked sad just like the other ones."Most of the patients are getting this virus and it's spreading."He waited a moment then said,"They all volunteered to be tested, the scientists are trying to find a cure for the infection."  
Will thought about it for a moment then started to get up from his bed, the doctor looked surpised he waited a minute before he made any movement."Wait, where are you going?" The doctor asked.  
Will looked at him like he didn't know what he was doing."I'm going to be tested, by the scientists like you said."  
The doctor looked at Will, "Sit down, and I'll go get the scientist."  
Will sat back down on the bed, and waited for the doctor to come back. Just when Will was about to get up and go find the doctor himself, the scientist walked wheeling a wheelchair like doctor came in from behind and helped Will get into the chair.  
"Good luck, You'll need it." The doctor said as Will was leaving.

End of Chapter Three, Will Wright

]His life was kinda bad, but when he "turned" his whole life turned around too. Well I mean now he can eat food all the time, and not have to worry about getting fat.  
Now the "last" chapter is about a guy who goes by the name Tank, but I like to call him Tank-Master, and his "real" name is for you to find out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Nathan Campbell

*GRUNTS* Nathan was weight-training for who knows why. Nathan Campbell was just been kicked out of an eventful year of the army in Vietnam. He got kicked out, because someone had found out that he had been taking steroids and drinking alcohol when they were training. He too was an lonely child, He was a bully growing up,he was kicked out of high school shortly before joining the army. Now hes taking freelance work as a henchmen. "Hey, you still up here?" Someone called.  
Nathan put the weights down and answered " Yeah ," Nathan grabbed his water bottle and drank the water like there was no picked up the weights and waited till he heard the footsteps slowly fade away, until he continued.  
Nathan trained for about another 20 minutes then decided to go home. When he got home he took a shower then ate his, dinner that he had pre-pared before he left.  
Nathan sat down in his old torn couch and flipped on the tv. Die Hard was on, the movie had reflected off the trophy case were his Purple Heart was and all his other medals and honors were. Nathan quickly found out that Die Hard had been a marathon. He tried to stay up and watch them all but by the time the third one came on, it was around 12 O'clock, so Nathan did not succeed to watch them all as usual. ~~~~~~~November 17th~~~~~~~~~ "Whoa." Nathan said while jumping off the couch to see what time it was.  
It took a while for his eyes to adjust,"THREE THIRTY?!" He yelled as he quickly ran to his room to put fresh clothes on, and then to the kitchen to pop a pop-tart in the toaster. Then he grabbed his bag and passport. When the pop-tart popped out he quickly grabbed it and burned his hand.

*BEEP BEEP*  
The car went as Nathan unlocked his car and slide into the driver's seat. He found some breath mints in the glove box. He didn't notice if they were old or dirty, he just threw them into his mouth. Nathan had to go to his other "work" as a henchmen and he was suppose to fly to New Orleans for a "meeting". Nathan took out his phone and dialed his boss' number. *RING RING*  
"Hello?" The guy answered. Nathan cleared his throat."Hello, this is Nathan Campbell. I'm going to be a flight late."  
The man waited before he answered."Why?"  
Nathan sighed."Because," He paused, he wanted to lie to him but he knew he would get in big trouble so he did anyway."Because my car needed a oil change, and it took forever."  
The man replied."Hmm. Where did you go to get the change?" Nathan knew he was caught but he lied again."My cousin changed the oil."  
"Oh, OK then hurry up and try to catch that flight." He said before he hung up the phone. Nathan knew he wasn't off the hook and that he was in trouble. He quickly raced through the streets and highways to get to his plane. While on the way there he passed Mercy Hospital, he saw the paramedics getting the gurney with a man, there was also a girl following them into the hospital. Nathan turned the corner to the airport.

He parked the car in an empty park way, grabbed his bag and headed straight toward the front doors. When Nathan reached them he took a sudden stop and looked around. There was nobody there, no cars. Nobody.  
What's going on? He thought.  
He took a couple spins and walked back to his car, and took out his phone and dialed. Before the person could answer someone came from behind the building. Nathan blinked once then went up to the person. "Hello?" Nathan asked.  
The person walked closer, now Nathan knew it was a dude. The guy answered, " Hello, Can I ask you a question?" He asked. Nathan nodded. The man crossed his arms and said," Why are you here? All the flights have been canceled."  
Nathan looked stupid and said "Tanks, I mean thanks." He said walking back to his car. He put the key in, and car made it's usaul growling noise. He started to fill a little hot, so he turned the air on high. The air was green, and when Nathan inhaled it, whoa you should have seen his face. His face turned "blue" and he passed out. Again just like the others he awoke in Mercy Hospital, but the room didn't look the same. It was dark, only one light was on and that was towards Nathan. Then he heard the door open, it wasn't a doctor. It was a scientist this time. "Hello." He said.  
The scientist turned all the lights and spoke, "You are in here testing, because you have a virus." Nathan looked angry,"Don't I get a saying if I get to be tested?"  
The scientist laughed,"Yes you do, but you were passed out for many hours. And we need to find a cure."  
"Fine" Nathan said. "What do you need to do?"  
The scientist took out a huge needle "This might hurt a little." He said.

End of Chapter Four: Nathan Campbell Well you can tell what his name is gonna be when he said "Tank". His life was ok, but wait till you find out when now they have the feeling to eating human flesh. If you want to find out you're gonna have to read about it in Left 4 Dead:Humans Are Not Humans Anymore. The second part of Left 4 Dead:Zombies Were Human Too... or ZWHT.

PART 2 WILL BE COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU.


	6. The End

This is the end of Left 4 Dead: Zombies Were Human Too.... yes sadly it is. But there is the sequel to it. It's called Left 4 Dead: Humans Are Not Human Anymore.... There is a preface so like please read and review it.


End file.
